our future
by Maicee
Summary: The war is won. It's unbelievable, but it's won, and the victors still have some loose ends to tie up. {gajevy}


The high that comes with fighting has faded away, leaving Gajeel exhausted as he lies against the wall. He's sore and wrapped in bandages, but he's alive, and that's more than he thought earlier that day. Lily is with him, but neither of them speak. They don't have to. All they need to do is sit there and bask in the fact that they're both alive, everyone around them is alive, and that the war is over. No one is going anywhere anytime soon.

"Gajeel?"

It's one word, but that voice always stirs something in his gut. He doesn't let it show, even as Levy sits beside him, her own injuries now tended to. Lily senses that the two have some things to talk about (of course he does, he was there during the confession that Gajeel half-wishes he could take back, yet means every word of) and flies over to where Carla, Wendy, and Chelia are celebrating. Gajeel silently thanks him for the privacy.

"Hey, Shrimp," he greets, finally looking at her, and as cliche as it sounds, his heart skips a beat. She's staring at him so intently, so softly, that he can't help but get lost for a moment. Then he comes to his senses and forces himself to snap out of it. "What's up."

"Nothing," she says breathlessly, shifting closer so their arms are touching. It isn't the first time they've been so close, but there's a new air of intimacy that he knows wasn't there before. He wonders if his confession has something to do with that. He hopes so, because that would be a good sign. "I just wanted to talk to you. I'm just - I'm so glad you're _alive_."

He knows by her tone that she's trying not to cry, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders in case she does. "Oi, oi, don't cry, there's nothing to cry about. I'm fine, see?" Though him covered in bandages isn't the most _reassuring_ sight to behold.

She lets out a shaky breath he interprets as some sort of laughter and feels her relax. "I know, that's why I'm crying. You're _alive_. I'm _happy_. You disappeared on me. _Twice_."

He winces. He knows it's not his fault, but he still feels guilty. It was never his intention to make her panic, especially since his aim is to provide her with safety and love, but when you're mages in the middle of a magic-based war, it's inevitable that things aren't about to go to plan.

"I'm sorry," he says, leaning towards her slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She slowly takes his hand. Her smaller one wraps around his large one, both calloused and victims of war, but both warm. "I know. It's over now." There's a moment where she looks away and stares at their hands. "I never got a chance to answer you, you know."

Despite how close they are, despite the fact that they're literally _holding hands_ with their sides pressed against each other, Gajeel feels nervous. There is still that part of him that doubts anyone, let alone Levy McGarden, could see him as a potential life partner, though he's sure most of Fairy Tail would disagree with him. The thought actually relieves him. If _they_ can find it in themselves to have faith in him, then he must be a semi-decent human being by now.

Levy continues. "If someone told me ages ago that I would be the reason Gajeel Redfox learned how to love, I never would've believed them. I didn't think I would ever have that much of an effect on you, but here we are." She's playing with his fingers now, her eyes trained on them. Her cheeks are a lightly dusted pink. "And I never believed I would fall in love with you, either. But here we are." She looks up at him, nerves clear in her eyes, but there's that fierce determination he loves. "That stuff about the future still stands, right?"

Gajeel can't help but stare at her with wide eyes. This wasn't what he was expecting, not at all, but it's not unwelcome. Quite the opposite. He's just so shocked. When he finally finds his words, he says, "'Course it does. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I love you, Levy."

The beaming smile she gives him is enough to send his senses reeling. He's said it before, but the situation was dire then. She never had the opportunity to properly enjoy it. Now she's able to hear him say it and actually let it sink in, and he's thankful that he's able to give her that opportunity. As embarrassed as he was when he realised he was alive, he's glad that he has the chance to say it again, and not just once, either. He's going to say it countless times from now on.

Small, skinny arms snake around his neck and he lets out a deep chuckle, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. She smells like dirt and dried blood and sweat, but there's the unmistakable trace of books and wood beneath it all, that unique Levy smell he's come to know and love. He lets himself melt (which is ridiculous, because he's the iron dragon, not that stupid Salamander), just basking in her presence. Mere hours ago, he had no idea if he would ever be able to see her again, let alone speak to her or touch her. It's like a dream come true.

He doesn't know how long they remain there, just holding each other, but Lily soon returns with a smile on his face. There's no surprise in his expression until Levy spots him and moves her arm, inviting him in. He pauses, but it's only brief, and soon the three of them are sharing a big family hug.

A family. Gajeel can't believe his luck.

"We better get going soon," Lily finally says, pulling back, but only a little. "There are repairs to be made, people to help."

Gajeel knows he's right, but he can't help but feel as though their moment has been interrupted. "Alright, alright, whatever, but this isn't over, got it?"

Levy just laughs. "We have plenty of time now, remember?" she says. "We have the rest of the future."


End file.
